<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is for your own good by NYWCgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278439">This is for your own good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl'>NYWCgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>White Collar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alternate Universe, Angst, Breeding, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gaslighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non- con elements, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Restraints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Elizabeth want a baby with two alpha´s can’t conceive, they need an omega, which are very rare. Neal is a male omega and he isn´t bonded.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arriving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was written to fill the ‘depression’ square on my H/C Bingo card</p><p>Steelcode asked for: Peter and Elizabeth want a baby but Alpha women can't with Alpha men they need an omega, after and during procedures Peter and Elizabeth act nice and offer cuddles to Neal. They aren't cruel, just know that this is their only option.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘I’m sorry Elizabeth, you know that the chances of conceiving when both parents are alpha are almost zero.’</p><p>‘I know, but I hoped that Peter and I would be the exception…’</p><p>‘Look, all you need to do is find yourself a nice omega. There are plenty of agencies who provide services…’</p><p>‘You know how rare… never mind, you are right. Thank you for your service. I will let myself out.’</p><p>‘Again, I’m sorry Elizabeth.’</p><p>Elizabeth leaves the doctor’s office and keeps walking until she is standing in the busy street again. She knew Peter and she wouldn´t be able to have children, but she had hoped. Taking a deep breath, she calls a cab.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>When Peter enters the house, it smells wonderful and his heart sinks, Elizabeth clearly got bad news today. She always stress bakes when she is upset.</p><p>‘Hi Honey, I’m home’, Peter pets the dog and walks into the kitchen.</p><p>The kitchen looks like a bakery exploded, there are cupcakes and pies standing on the counter and Elizabeth is just pulling out some quiche out of the oven. He kisses her and she looks annoyed.</p><p>‘Bad news, hum?’</p><p>‘I don´t want to talks about it.’</p><p>‘Well, we have been avoiding the topic long enough. Elizabeth, if we ever want to have children, we will need to find an omega.’</p><p>Elizabeth stares at him, before throwing down the towel she is holding and storming off towards the bedroom. Satchmo walks over and licks Peter’s hand.</p><p>‘I know boy.’</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>They do what they are good at and both Peter and Elizabeth throw themselves in their work. They are both at the top of their careers, both being alphas and ambitious. Peter promotes to ASAC of the New York White Collar office and his superiors know that Peter is struggling in his relationship because of the lack of children. But it makes him good at what he does and when he gets the case of one Neal Caffrey, Peter is fixated on the case and obsessed by the man. His superiors unclear as what has Peter so fixated.</p><p>It doesn´t take him long to catch Neal. Neal is arrested and  convicted for Bond forgery and sentenced to four years in prison.   </p><p>In prison, it is soon found out that Neal is an unbonded prison and he is transferred to an omega facility as prison is unsafe for omegas. When Peter’s superior Hughes Reese finds out, he arranges with the DOJ that Caffrey can do his time as an breeding omega. And he knows just the couple that needs a breeder.</p><p>‘Peter, can I talk to you in my office?’</p><p>‘Sure Reese.’</p><p>He follows the man into his office, closing the door behind him.</p><p>‘What’s up?’</p><p>‘When you caught Caffrey, they found out in prison he is an omega.’</p><p>‘What? Why wasn´t this information in his file? He must have been on suppressants. Did he got himself de-scented? He won’t survive prison. What will they do with him?’</p><p>‘I know about your relationship problems with Elizabeth and since you still don´t have an omega, I arranged that Caffrey can service as a breeder for you. It is already cleared, so if you say yes, I will take care of the arrangements.’</p><p>It sort of renders Peter speechless. This is a huge favor that is handed to him.</p><p>‘OK, that is a lot to take in. I need to talk to Elizabeth.’</p><p>‘Of course, let me know when you made a decision.’</p><p>‘And what happens to him if we don´t take him?’</p><p>‘He will be brought into one of the government breeding programs.’</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Good evening. Your omega will be delivered tomorrow. You have four options to change your delivery. Do you want a different date? A different address? Pickup at a parcel shop or do you want to give permission to leave.’</em>
</p><p>Peter stares at the message he just received. Tomorrow Neal will arrive. He has been getting regular updates on Neal’s condition and training and it is clear they will need to be strict from the beginning. He walks into the spare bedroom. The room is now equipped for an omega. There is a cage, a breeding bench and a cupboard with all the equipment that was recommended to have when introducing a new omega in your home. Peter bought a manual and read it front to cover, wanting to make sure he knew what he was doing.</p><p>Everything looks in order and he goes to bed. Elizabeth as a venue and will be home late, while he has to get up early.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Good morning, your omega will be delivered today between five and six pm.</em> <em>Do you want a different date? A different address? Pickup at a parcel shop or do you want to give permission to leave.’</em></p><p>Peter sends the message to Elizabeth and she promises to be home on time. Peter has a hard time concentrating on his work. In a couple of hours They will have an omega in their home, a sweet omega they can bear their pups. What will he look like? He knows what Neal looks like clothed, but how will he look like naked, belly swollen with their pups? Breasts full of milk?</p><p>He is startles from his day dreaming when Jones walks into his office to ask if he wants to join them for lunch. He declines, wanting to leave in time. He needs to arrange a sitter for Satchmo, he doesn´t need the dog at home.</p><p>He barely makes it through the afternoon. When it is four o’clock, he leaves the office and drives home. He makes it in forty five minutes and takes off his tie and jacket once he is inside. He then makes himself a cup of coffee, wanting to do something when he waits. Twenty minutes past five a delivery truck stops in front of the house and he rushes to the door. A government official steps inside.</p><p>‘Peter Burke?’</p><p>‘That is me.’</p><p>‘We have your omega with us, my men will make sure he gets indoors OK. It is imperative you follow the manual on bonding. The instructions in the manual will make sure bonding and breeding will go according to plan. The omega will be your property for your years once bonded. Is that understood?’</p><p>‘Yes sir.’</p><p>A none descripted large crate is being wheeled to the front door. The two delivery men lift the crate indoors. The official asks him to sign off the paperwork and then they are gone. Peter stares at the crate. Is Neal able to breath inside? He should have asked what he needed to do. Just as he is wondering if he should open the box, Elizabeth enters, a big smile appearing on her face, ‘he already arrived?’</p><p>‘Yes, shall we open the crate?’</p><p>‘Oh honey, our very own omega.’</p><p>The moment Peter opens the crate, both he and Elizabeth are surprised to see their omega. The omega is wearing an isolation hood and a standard ID-collar around his neck. He is also wearing a bodysuit that prevents his scent to escape. Neal has a gorgeous lithe body and his muscles are well defined in the bodysuit. His wrists are bound together with handcuffs designed not to leave marks. Peter and Elizabeth can feel their alpha feelings appearing, but they need to follow protocol if they want an optimal result.</p><p>Elizabeth reaches out and touches Neal´s shoulder and the omega flinches. Both of them move forward to get their omega out of the crate. Once he is out of the crate, Peter pushes on Neal´s shoulders and he gets the command, kneeling on the floor.</p><p>‘Can we take him out of the suit? I want to scent him.’</p><p>‘We have to follow the manual, El, e need him to bond with us. Remember Neal will only be ours if he bonds within two weeks, otherwise they will take him back into custody and now that they know he is an omega, he will go to a breeding facility.’</p><p>El nods, she signed the contract, she knows, it will put pressure on the bonding process. But she is confident they will be able to get it done within the deadline. Peter opens his laptop and opens Neal´s file and the tracking app on his phone. Neal´s collar contains a tracking chip in case the omega would try to get away from them. He turns the laptop towards El, so she can see a picture of Neal.</p><p>She beams, ‘oh Peter, he is gorgeous.’ She looks back at the kneeling omega.</p><p>‘Remember, his name is not to be used until he has birthed his first litter.’</p><p>‘I read the manual, Peter, now, let’s get him out of the suit.’</p><p>‘OK, you do the honors.’</p><p>Peter feels a pang of jealousy, but he trusts El, even though she is an alpha, she is not a threat to him. Female alphas in a bonded relationship are no threat to their mate. She walks up to their omega and puts her hand under his chin. Neal immediately tenses up, so Peter steps behind Neal, ready to intervene if something would threaten his mate. He can feel Neal´s anxiety. Peter takes deep even breaths, projecting calmness, although he is eager to scent his omega. Peter has never been so close to an unbonded omega before and his instincts are screaming at him to plunge into the body in front of him. Luckily, being an alpha in law enforcement has trained him to project tranquility if he wants to.</p><p>El reaches for the straps of the isolation hood and Neal starts pulling away. Peter shushes him before he remembers Neal can’t hear him. There are a number of straps to undo, but eventually Elizabeth gets the hood off. There is a small hint of sweet omega scent and Peter can see Elizabeth’s nostrils flare.</p><p>‘Welcome omega’ Peter growls in Neal´s ear.</p><p>Neal is wearing a gag under the hood, which isn´t strange, he was a con man, he could sweet talk people out of their last penny. Neal’s eyes are wide, especially when he hears Peter’s voice.</p><p>‘It’s OK omega, welcome to our home.’</p><p>Peter can see when Neal´s fight or flight instincts kicks in. He tries to head butt Peter behind him, but being an omega, Neal doesn´t have a chance against Peter, who takes him in a choke hold and growls in his ear.</p><p>‘Show respect to your alphas, omega.’</p><p>Neal immediately stills.</p><p>‘Good boy. Now remember, Elizabeth and I are both alphas. We want to take care of you and keep you safe, but take care, we will meet violence with violence.’</p><p>Neal keeps his eyes lowered.</p><p>‘Good, now let’s get you out of the suit.’</p><p>Neal immediately starts to struggle again and Peter grabs his collar, pinching it close, shaking him. Neal stills again, but his nostril flare. The gag prevents him from taking deep breaths through his mouth so he is force to breathe through his nose. It meant he must take in El’s and Peter’s scent. As alphas their scent is strong, it was all present in their home. It must be very overwhelming for Neal, two alphas so close and off his suppressants. He whines miserably behind the gag.</p><p>‘Scent Elizabeth, it will calm you.’ Peter orders.</p><p>Neal turns his head way, resisting, but Peter is strong, and he gently guides Neal towards El’s neck. Neal clearly tries not to take deep breaths, a clear sign of rebellion.</p><p>‘That’s OK, omega; let’s get you out of the suit. It will make you feel better.’</p><p>Neal starts to resists again and El looks at Peter, frustration and disappointment showing. This is the moment peter must show his dominance, so he grabs Neal and holds him close. Neal resists at first but soon takes deep even breaths and Peter can feel him go limp in his hold. He can see how the scene turns El on, he can smell it and his own arousal builds. When he tries to peel Neal away, his omega whimpers and it pulls on all his instincts to take care of him. He lifts Neal and carries him upstairs to the spare bedroom where he places Neal in the cage. Both El and Peter strips and put their clothes in the cage with Neal, who immediately nests in them.</p><p>Peter and El have the best sex they ever had that night.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Definant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter wakes when his phone sounds an alarm. It is the movement alarm in the spare bedroom. Peter gets up and walks into the room. Neal is out of the cage and gag and fiddling with his collar.</p><p>‘What do you think you are doing?’</p><p>Neal doesn´t say anything, just stills.</p><p>‘That collar is not yours to touch omega,’ Peter growls low in his throat.</p><p>‘The gag hurts.’ Neal states in defiance.</p><p>‘I don´t care, I am your alpha. I will decide what is good for you. Understood? Yesterday you showed no respect to your alphas, so you didn´t earn the right to talk.’</p><p>Peter takes Neal and guides him in his embrace, putting Neal´s head in his neck. He can feel Neal´s deep breathes, while he runs his fingers through Neal´s hair. It feels greasy and he makes a mental note to wash it later. Neal tries to fight the embrace, but peter holds him, and eventually he stills.</p><p>‘The restraints are going back on, after that stunt of yours you lost all privileges.’</p><p>El enters the room and Peter tells Neal to scent El, while he grabs another pair of handcuffs and locks Neal´s wrists behind his back. These are more comfortable and meant to be worn over a longer period of time.</p><p>‘You hungry?’ El asks.</p><p>Neal limply nods against her shoulder.</p><p>‘Let’s get some food in you sweetie.’</p><p>Peter looks at the scene in front of him and his heart swells. El and their omega, his family. Why can´t Neal just accept the fact that he is part of their family. All El and he want to do is take care of him.  To accept them into their family, why does he have to make things so damn hard? He is an omega, he knows the rules, he knows what his duty is.</p><p>Before they go downstairs he clips a chain to Neal´s collar and hands it to El.</p><p>‘I want him restrained at all times.’</p><p>She nods and they go downstairs. Peter sets the table while Elizabeth prepares breakfast. In the future this will be Neal´s job, but for now, Peter doesn´t want to push it. Neal looks miserable, his collar secured to a bolt in the floor, he is sitting hunched over. Elizabeth puts the food on the table and Peter can see Neal studying the table setting, there are only two plates. Peter points to the chair between the two of them and Neal gingerly takes the seat. The chain clinks while he sits down, but it is long enough.</p><p>When Peter holds out a piece of toast with jam, Neal turns his head away, ‘I can eat for myself.’</p><p>Peter puts the piece in his own mouth and continues his breakfast. He is not going to let Neal ruin this. This is not his show, ‘suit yourself.’</p><p>‘Do you think this is acceptable behavior? Keeping me locked up like an animal?’ Neal asks.</p><p>That does it. Peter takes a panel gag and fastens it around Neal´s head without saying anything. He finishes his breakfast, taking his time. When they are done, Elizabeth clears the table and takes her tablet while Peter reads his newspaper. He is on a two week bonding leave and doesn´t need to go to the office and he intends to enjoy this free time. When he finishes the paper, he guides Neal to the bathroom, telling El to get the shampoo and other toiletries she bought for Neal. With his hands still bound, he starts trashing and Peter holds him to his chest. He must feel Peter’s cock and his breathing picks up.</p><p>‘It’s OK, we are here to take care of you, we will not hurt you, but don´t fight it, your body knows what it needs. Let us take care of you. Elizabeth will strip the suit off of you now. Hold still omega.’</p><p>‘My name is Neal!’ he snaps.</p><p>‘We will address you accordingly and for now you are our omega! Now stay still!’</p><p>Peter can feel Neal shaking his head against his shoulder. El steps closer and the scent of both alphas is just too much for Neal and he whimpers. The moment El opens the suit, Neal´s scent is overwhelming. Peter’s cock springs to attention. His body telling him to fuck his omega, to take care of him, to take away the tension. But he can´t, he wants Neal to initiate the bond, he is not going to force Neal, if he doesn´t want it, he can return to the facility. He looks at Elizabeth and he can see how Neal´s scent affects her as well.</p><p>The moment Neal is out of the suit, he whimpers, cowering away, probably thinking Peter will mount him here and now.</p><p>‘We’re just going to wash you. I am not going to fuck you, well, not until you beg for it by presenting to me. El is going to take a shower with you.’</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>Around lunch time it is clear Neal is going to refuse the food again. The manual stipulates that omegas need a high protein and carbs rich diet when bonding and not eating isn´t going to help the rocky start they are having. So Peter decides it is time to show who the alpha is. He gets a spider gag from the cupboard and walks back to Neal. The moment Neal sees the gag, he starts apologizing.</p><p>‘Too late omega, we told you there would be repercussions for disobedience.’</p><p>Peter takes Neal´s jaw in his hand and gently squeezes until he can put the gag in Neal´s mouth. It is more like a mouth lock without straps, it just sits in Neal´s mouth, keeping it open. Neal lets out a choked off noise, but Peter doesn´t respond, lowering his sweat pants and taking out his cock.</p><p>‘From now on, if you want to eat, you will come to me and ask me for my come. After you have your belly full, you can eat.’</p><p>Neal shakes his head frantically, shouting warbled words, but Peter just grabs hold of his collar and pulls him closer, guiding his cock in Neal´s open mouth. He goes gently, not forcing his cock down Neal´s throat, but how good it must feel to knot Neal´s throat. He must train Neal to swallow him down. For now, this is fantastic. El, as an alpha, doesn´t give him blow jobs, so this is bliss. Not holding himself back, he comes fairly quickly. Neal starts gagging, but Peter holds Neal´s head angled so he needs to swallow. When he is done, come and saliva drips from Neal´s open mouth and the omega looks dazed. Which is a good thing. Peter can only imagine what it will feel like to fill Neal’s hole up with his come.</p><p>‘Good boy, now you can eat.’</p><p>Peter spoon feeds Neal some yoghurt. With his mouth clamped open, all he can do is swallow.</p><p>Burke 1 – Neal 0</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>Peter keeps the mouth lock and restraints in the rest of the afternoon. Elizabeth makes sure Neal is fed water but when he whines, Peter looks up, his omega needs something from him.</p><p>‘What do you need Neal?’</p><p>Neal whimpers again.</p><p>‘Do you need to go to the bathroom?’</p><p>Neal nods.</p><p>‘Let’s go,’ Peter unfastens Neal´s chain and guides Neal to the bathroom. Neal looks at Peter when he walks with Neal towards the toilet.</p><p>‘You don´t have the right to your hands Neal, so you better sit down or I will hold it for you, whatever you prefer.’</p><p>Neal´s face flushes in embarrassment, but he sits down, drool pooling from his mouth. Peter has to adjust himself when he smells the embarrassment and a hint of arousal in Neal´s scent. Good, Neal´s body is responding to Peter. That is good. Peter cleans Neal up and once again Neal lets out a sound of protest behind the gag.</p><p>‘You are doing good Neal, just accept this life. You don´t need that silver tongue of yours and the sooner you realize that, the sooner we can enjoy our lives together.’</p><p>Neal stares defiantly at Peter who smiles back, ‘look at how pretty you look, ready to take you alpha´s cock.’</p><p>He pushes a finger in Neal´s open mouth. Neal starts to gag, but Peter keeps his finger still.</p><p>‘Relax, you can take it, deep breathes.’</p><p>Peter gets hard again, the man looks so beautiful. His blue eyes watery when he stares up at Peter.</p><p>‘Hon, dinner is ready!’ El hollers from the kitchen.</p><p>‘Coming!’</p><p>Neal looks up with wide eyes at Peter.</p><p>‘Good, you remembered what I said.’ Peter once again takes his cock out and pushes it in Neal´s waiting mouth. El picked the right moment to tell them dinner is ready. This time Peter pushes until the head is pressing against Neal´s throat. He starts gagging but Peter tells him to relax, to take it for his alpha and Neal sort of slips in the zone. He can scent the arousal coming from Neal. This punishment is even better than he hoped. Because El is waiting Peter doesn´t drag it out and comes in Neal´s mouth. And this time Neal immediately starts swallowing. When Peter pulls out, thick strands of come hang from it to Neal´s mouth.</p><p>‘You look absolutely stunning.’</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>‘I want clothes.’</p><p>‘You don´t need clothes, you are not allowed outside the house and we are on bonding leave, so we don´t have to leave the house either. There is no need for clothes. Once you are pregnant, we will have plenty of time to get you clothes.’</p><p>‘I don´t care if I don´t need them, I want them.’ Neal says defiantly.</p><p>‘We are done talking about this.’</p><p>Neal crawls towards Peter, ‘ I can make you feel good.’ He suggests seductively.</p><p>‘I know you can, and you will, in time.’ He plainly states.</p><p>Neal huffs his annoyance and walks towards the kitchen where El has her desk. He starts to nuzzle her and Peter can hear her giggle.</p><p>‘Nice try omega, but your alpha said no, so I say the same, I don´t care if you saw this cute outfit.’</p><p>Peter is done with Neal trying to undermine his status as alpha in this household. He is lucky that Elizabeth is on his side, otherwise he would have a martial situation. He walks over to Neal and pulls him by his collar upstairs, tying him to the breeding bench.</p><p>‘Is this what you want omega, to be bred like an animal? We are giving you a chance to bond, to properly bond before we breed you, but we can do this the hard way as well. What will it be?’ Peter growls.</p><p>Neal cowers at the sound of his voice, ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I…’</p><p>‘No you are not, you just don´t want to be punished.’ Peter interrupts.</p><p>‘No…’</p><p>Peter fastens a knot shaped dildo in Neal´s mouth inflating it until he doesn´t hear a thing anymore. He then takes the inflatable dildo and pushes it in Neal´s slick hole and pumps it up halfway. He then takes the isolation hood and Neal starts shaking his head frantically.</p><p>‘This is for your own good, omega, you must learn your place in our household. The sooner you do, the easier it will get.’</p><p>Peter doesn´t show him mercy and fastens it. He then takes a seat in the room. He doesn´t want his property damaged and his heart aches when he scents the misery coming off of Neal, but Neal doesn´t need to know that.</p><p>When Neal is getting to comfortable on the bench, Peter pumps up the dildo in his ass to the maximum size, Neal grunting with the effort. His hole is stretched around it, and Peter can only stare at it in fascination. How his cock hurts to fuck that hole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neal has been in his cage because he tried to escape through the back door. Peter is done with Neal’s shenanigans and plugged his hole with an inflatable knot dildo. Neal tried to get it out, but Peter locked his hands in mittens and the mouth lock is also in place.  He has been there the whole morning and El told Peter to get Neal so he can eat.</p><p>Peter unlocks the cage and he can see Neal has been crying. Good, he should know his place in this household. He takes Neal to the bed and Neal tenses. But he just pulls Neal against him so he can scent and while he strokes his back, Peter pumps the knot in Neal´s hole. He groans but Peter tells him to keep taking deep breaths. And soon Neal is purring against him, the knot pumped almost to halfway the max size, but for now Peter decides that is enough, he wants Neal to feel full while he nuzzles at Peter’s neck. He can feel Neal starting to lap at his neck and is thrilled, his cock filling out. They need to get going for lunch, so he pulls Neal down from the bed onto his knees and pushes his cock in Neal´s mouth. This time he pushes steadily until he feels Neal´s throat give under the pressure.</p><p>‘Such a good slut, you are doing so well for your alpha.’</p><p>He stays like this for a moment to enjoy the spasms of Neal’s gagging. He feeling is just too much and he comes, slowly pulling out.</p><p>‘Oh that was just so good, taking your alpha’s cock like that, like a good little omega.’</p><p>Neal stares up at him dazed, completely intoxicated by Peter’s scent. He cleans Neal up, taking out the mouth lock. Neal has deserved his mouth to eat.</p><p>‘I see you did well, omega.’ El welcomes them.</p><p>Neal nods shyly at El and waits until she starts feeding him. It is clear she is worried. They have been trying to get Neal to bond for more than a week and they seem to be further away from the deed than ever. She is getting frustrated and Peter can tell.</p><p>When they are done eating, Peter tells Neal and El to go upstairs. He follows them and chains Neal to the end of the bed and he and El make themselves cozy. He starts caressing El slowly making his way to her cunt so he can finger her. She responds with a wave of pheromones even Peter feels overwhelmed by. He can tell Neal is sniffing the scent and is getting aroused himself. But he is chained short, so he can’t get to them. And he is still wearing the cock cage and plug. Peter can hear him trying to get off on the bed, but knows he won´t be able to, he will need direct stimulation like all omegas. Once El is wet, he guides her on top of him and he fucks her cowboy style, squeezing and sucking on her nipples. He can hear Neal whine at the end of the bed. But he keeps his attention on El, she is his mate. When she climaxes, she rolls of him and he lets her. She walks up to the bed and unfastens Neal´s chain, pulling him towards her and telling him to eat her out. Neal does as he is told, the arousal waving off of him. Peter keeps sucking her nipples and kissing her, while Neal does his best to please his alpha. When Elizabeth is done, she pulls Neal up and cuddles him and he starts sniffing her neck and licking it. But that is it, he doesn´t initiate a bond. Peter strokes himself and he can see Neal´s scenting him, Neal moves towards Peter and starts licking and Peter can the feel the scrape of his teeth and suddenly Neal bites down. Peter growls low in his throat and bites back in Neal´s neck. They are bonding. Peter is ecstatic and comes just from the overwhelming feeling the bond creates. He can feel Neal´s come dripping from his cock cage against his leg.</p><p>‘Oh, you bonded!’ El squeals happily.</p><p>‘Please fuck me, alpha.’ Neal begs.</p><p>‘You know better than to ask such a favor from me, omega!’ Peter growls.</p><p>Neal cowers making himself small.</p><p>‘If you want to get fucked, you better present yourself to your alpha, like a good omega would!’</p><p>Neal ducks his head against the matrass and keeps his ass high. The smell is intoxicating, the pheromones waving off of the omaga. Peter kneels behind his omega while El holds Neal´s collar.</p><p>Peter presses his cock against his hole and slowly pushes in, he doesn´t want to hurt Neal, but he is more than wet and Peter’s cock slips in without problems. He pushes deeper until he bottoms out, earning him a groan from Neal. He stills for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his cock in his omega, he can feel his knot wants to release, but he wants to enjoy this a little bit more. So he starts fucking Neal concentrating on not knotting. Neal whines under him, grunting and moaning. Peter knows he is well endowed, but his omega can take it, they are physically build for this. He can feel his knot popping out and then he squirts and squirts. When he is done, he pulls Neal with him on their sides and holds Neal who is crying. Elizabeth lays down on the other side of Neal.</p><p>‘Shh… It is alright, it’s done, you did so good.’ She croons.</p><p>‘I don´t want this. I don´t want to be bred.’ He wails.</p><p>‘Shh… calm down, you did so good for your alphas, now that we are bonded, they can´t take you away anymore. You did good. You’re ours now.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It doesn´t take long after bonding that Peter can smell Neal is getting in heat, El must smell it to, because she is starting to nest. Now that the bond is complete, Peter contacted the official who was handling their case and he promised to come over a soon as possible to establish the bond officially.</p><p>So when the doorbell chimes, Peter gets up, gesturing to Neal to stay put. He greets the woman standing at the door who introduces herself as June Ellington. Peter invites her into his home and it is clear the woman is a beta, like most personnel in the breeding program. No need to offend an alpha in his own home.</p><p>‘Congratulations agent Burke, misses Burke. I was informed that you have bonded with Neal. If you don´t mind, we would like to confirm the bond with a blood test.  Since you both are alphas I must insist that you wait in another room or in the garden, provided you have one.’</p><p>‘Of course.’ Peter knows of cases where alphas attacked people just doing their job, so he and El go out in their garden.</p><p>‘Hi Neal, my name is June, I was told you bonded with Peter, is that correct?’</p><p>Neal nods, but his whole body language tells her about his misery. Something is not right. Most omegas are happy when they finally bond to their alpha.</p><p>‘We are alone, Neal. You can talk freely, are you being mistreated by your alphas?’</p><p>Neal shakes his head.</p><p>‘What is wrong then?’</p><p>Mac stares at a spot on the floor and June can see tears building.</p><p>‘I didn´t want to bond.’ Neal finally whispers.</p><p>June nods her head in understanding, ‘I read from your file you took suppressants for most of your whole adult life, correct?’</p><p>Neal nods.</p><p>‘You didn´t believe the bond was real, did you? You thought you were scamming your owners in believing they got what they wanted so you could escape.’</p><p>Neal looks up confused.</p><p>‘It happens more than you know Neal, especially with omegas who weren´t trained properly, but unfortunately, the bond is very real and you initiated it, so it can´t be undone. It wasn´t a bond that was created under duress.’</p><p>‘But I don´t want to be bonded to an alpha and I don´t want to get pregnant. I want my life back.’</p><p>‘I´m sorry sweetie, but you were put in the breeding program and that is an honor. Look at you. You will make gorgeous pups. You should be proud.’</p><p>‘I don´t want to be proud. I don´t want to be here.’</p><p>‘I know, but for the next four years you are the Burkes’ property. And remember, it is an honor to be an omega, that is why we take care of our omegas. And from what I can see your omegas do what they are supposed to do, taking care of you. That is why you need to tell me if they aren´t.’</p><p>‘You take care of me the way they are supposed to.’ Neal admits.</p><p>Look, if there is something, anything, call me.’</p><p>June hands her card.</p><p>‘Now, I want to take a blood sample to see if the bond effectively was created.</p><p>Neal nods silently, extending his arm.</p><p>She takes the blood and a test kit and with seconds, she confirms the bond. She also tests with another kit and tells Neal he will come into his first heat within days. She explains what he can expect and once again he oozes misery.</p><p>She then walks to the back door, inviting the Burkes back in.</p><p>‘And?’</p><p>‘You omega successfully bonded and you are now considered a bonded pair in the city of New York. I will take care of the necessary paper work.’</p><p>She takes a different tag out of her case and attaches it to Neal´s collar, ‘That shows your new status.’</p><p>Peter and El beam at the confirmation.</p><p>‘I can also tell you Neal will be entering heat within days now. This will be his first heat, so I suggest you read up on them, since he has no knowledge himself and could use your guidance.’</p><p>‘Oh sweetie, that is wonderful. We need to go shop, for clothes and baby stuff.’ El squeals.</p><p>‘Well, it is all settled then. Again, congratulations, Agent Burke, Misses Burke? If there ar no more questions, I will let myself out.’</p><p>‘Thank you June.’</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth bought Neal some omega tunics, they give easy access if they want, but also cover him up, since the two weeks bonding leave are over and people are coming by the house again. Peter requested another two weeks breeding leave, showing the paperwork that Neal was expected to go into heat, and they were granted.</p><p>Peter can smell Neal constantly and the scent gets stronger every day. Until one afternoon, where Neal presents in the middle of the living room. Peter’s cock is ready before his brain catches up and he fucks Neal there and then. From then on, it is a frenzy of fucking. After every breeding, Neal is exhausted and crawls upstairs in his cage where he is nesting. Peter and El find it adorable and bought a larger cage so Neal can lay down more comfortably. Neal now crawls to Peter when he gets hungry, begging for his cock, to be filled with come. It is a strange contradiction. Peter knows this is not what Neal intellectually wants but his body does. When he had his fill of come, he goes to El to be fed, which she does carefully, making foods that are recommended for omegas in heat. And when he is done, coming back to Peter, presenting so he can be fucked again. After their last fuck, Peter is exhausted and when his knot releases, he takes a knot dildo and presses it in Neal´s swollen hole. Maybe that will give Neal some relief so Peter can rest.</p><p>After dinner, El and Peter sit down on the couch to watch some television and Neal practically crawls onto Peter’s lap.</p><p>‘Give Peter some rest honey, come here, I will fuck you with the dildo, make you feel good.’</p><p>Neal immediately changes position, nuzzling El’s neck, breathing in her scent and letting himself be fucked by the dildo. El is glad she invested in a model that could hold liquid and eject it with the press of a remote, so Neal feels fulfilled and falls asleep in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sequel to ‘This is for your own good.’ I see the bonding that happened to Neal as involuntary and as a forced marriage of sorts. So it fills the ‘forced marriage’ square on my H/C Bingo card.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Neal’s first heat is overwhelming for both the Burkes as Neal. Neal, not knowing what is happening, rubs himself against his alphas. He smells of fertility and lust and Peter has to plug his nostrils if he needs to do anything useful. Neal is desperate to do this without breeding but El gently tells him the heat will only pass if he has sex and gets knotted. Neal is clearly miserable , his brain telling him that he doesn´t want this and his body telling him to breed. He tries not to give in to his instincts but it is getting harder, the longer the heat lasts.</p><p>But eventually he can no longer control himself and he presents to Peter. Elizabeth is delighted and prepares everything, but realizes that Peter needs to be tempered, she can see his alpha roar inside at the sight of Neal presenting. She is worried that he involuntarily might hurt Neal in his rut. She is able to calm him enough that she trusts him to be gentle with Neal, before she steps to the side, her alpha tells her to protect her omega, even if that means fighting it out with Peter. Peter takes a big sniff and advances on Neal, who stays still, waiting to be mounted by his alpha, while he does so, a little whine seems to bring Peter’s protectiveness to the surface. He carefully comes closer and grabs Neal.</p><p>‘Alpha.’ Neal whispers.</p><p>Peter growls.</p><p>‘Alpha, please… please.’</p><p>‘What do you want omega?’</p><p>‘I want you. I want it.’</p><p>Peter penetrates Neal and stills for a moment, enjoying Neal´s warm wetness, before he starts pounding into his omega. Peter bites down on the bond scar and Neal yelps.</p><p>‘Tell me what you want.’</p><p>‘Breed me, Please alpha, breed me.’</p><p>Peter knots his omega, spilling into him. He holds Neal, filling him with his seed, his knot plugging Neal. They lay next to each other, still connected.</p><p>‘Neal.’ Peter whispers while he kisses Neal´s neck.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>Neal´s heat has Peter exhausted, he knows understands why the get heat leave. He is glad Elizabeth is there, taking care of the two of them, bathing them, feeding them, while Peter fucks Neal senseless.</p><p>At the end of day five, Neal leaves the room he and Peter where holed up in. he crawls into the nest he made and Elizabeth is fairly sure his heat has come to an end or she hopes so. Peter has fallen in a coma like sleep the moment Neal left the bed.</p><p>She approaches Neal, who growls at her, it’s clear, he is not ready for an alpha near him.</p><p>‘How are you feeling, Neal?</p><p>‘Why don’t you call me omega? Because that is what I am to you, a breeding machine.’</p><p>‘Definitely out of heat.’ She remarks, giving him a growl that makes him cower away.</p><p>‘You are lucky that I am in my happy place Neal. Don’t challenge me. I am your alpha.’</p><p>‘I… I’m sorry.’</p><p>‘That’s OK, I’m just checking up on you. Do you need anything? Are you hungry?’</p><p>‘Why are you being so nice?’</p><p>‘Look Neal, this doesn´t have to be unpleasant if you can accepts your place in this household.’</p><p>‘What, as a breeding bitch?’</p><p>Elizabeth’s nostrils flare and she wants to say something but refrains from it. Taking a couple of deep breathes, she continues, ‘the officials will come to examine you tomorrow.’ With it, she leaves the room. When she hears the sob behind her, she can smell anger, but mostly fear. Her alpha pulling at her to protect her omega but she intellectually knows Neal wants to be left alone, so she goes downstairs to start dinner.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>When the doorbell rings, Elizabeth checks Peter, she gave him a tranquilizer since it would be dangerous for others to approach Neal.</p><p>‘May we come in?’</p><p>‘Of course, come in.’</p><p>June gracefully thanks Elizabeth and enters the living room. Behind her a male enters, but he must be a de-scented omegas because both alphas don´t react to his presence.</p><p>‘Good morning Alpha Burke.’</p><p>‘Good morning June, welcome.’</p><p>‘May I introduce omega Havisham, he will be examining Neal as most omegas are more relaxed with their own kind.’</p><p>‘Welcome omega Havisham.’</p><p>‘Thank you alpha Burke.’</p><p>‘May we approach your omega?’</p><p>‘Yes you may.’</p><p>Neal looks miserable and June feels for him.</p><p>‘How are you doing, Neal?’</p><p>‘OK, I guess.’</p><p>‘You don´t look OK.’</p><p>Neal doesn´t respond to her remark.</p><p>‘Would you be more comfortable in your own nest?’</p><p>Neal nods.</p><p>‘Come, we will go to your room.’</p><p>They go upstairs and June can see Elizabeth blocking Peter who wants to follow them. When they arrive in the room where Neal built his nest, she can smell he is getting more comfortable.</p><p>‘Thank you.’</p><p>‘No need, were you told we need to examine you.’</p><p>Neal nods quietly.</p><p>‘I don´t want this.’</p><p>‘It cannot be helped, but Mozzie here will do the examination, is that OK?’</p><p>Neal eyes the older omega, it is strange, he must be de-scented, because Neal doesn´t get any scent from him. He is as neutral as he can get.</p><p>‘Why are you doing this?’</p><p>‘What, helping June?’</p><p>Neal nods.</p><p>‘I want to help other omega’s. I know it can be stressful. But we want to help you. Do you want alpha Mitchel to be with you?’</p><p>Neal shakes his head, ‘no, just do what you need to do.’</p><p>‘First, I will take some blood samples. I’ll make it quick.’</p><p>Mozzie efficiently fills give vials of blood, tagging them with pre-printed stickers.</p><p>‘I will do an ultrasound, have you ever had one or seen one?’</p><p>‘Yeah, it is with the gel over your belly, right?’</p><p>‘Yes, that is correct when you are further alone. The first one is internal.’</p><p>Mozzie holds up the ultrasound wand, grabbing a bottle of lube with his other hand.</p><p>‘Don’t touch me.’ Neal snarls, backing up.’</p><p>Mozzie holds up his hands.</p><p>‘I am not going to hurt you Neal. It may be a bit uncomfortable, but it is completely safe.’</p><p>‘I really don´t want it.’</p><p>‘I know sweetie, but you do want to know whether your pups are healthy, don´t you?’ June asks gently.’</p><p>‘I don´t want to be pregnant.’</p><p>June refrains from saying anything and just nods giving Neal time.</p><p>‘Your alphas seem like decent people and they clearly care for you. Have they mistreated you?’</p><p>Neal shakes his head, ‘no, but this is not the life I want. I don´t want to be pregnant. I don´t want to have pups until my body gives out.’</p><p>‘I thought this was a four year deal?’</p><p>‘It is.’</p><p>‘I know this is hard on you, but wouldn´t it be nicer to know what you are facing, another heat or a litter? We just want to make sure that you are treated right and that you are healthy.’</p><p>‘OK.’</p><p>‘Good.’</p><p>Mozzie takes the ultrasound, ‘please lay on your back, that will make it easier.’</p><p>Neal does his best to relax during the examination.</p><p>‘You are doing good Neal, relax and breathe.’</p><p>‘And?’</p><p>June and Mozzie smile, ‘congratulations Neal, you are pregnant.’</p><p>Neal starts crying and June pulls him into a hug.</p><p>‘Your alphas will be very pleased. You can be very proud.’</p><p>June gives Neal some time to clean up while they pack away all their gear.</p><p>‘Are you ready to tell your alphas?’</p><p>Neal refrains from saying anything but nods. They walks downstairs where both Peter and Elizabeth are anxiously waiting. The moment they see June and Neal, they jump up, ‘and?’</p><p>June smiles, ‘congratulations.’</p><p>‘Oh sweetie, come here. You make us so happy.’ Elizabeth pulls Neal into a hug and Peter looks proud at his family.</p><p>‘Thank you, miss Ellington.’</p><p>‘Again, congratulations, alpha Burke, I will send my official report to your email address.’</p><p>‘Thank you.’</p><p>‘If there is anything you need, Neal, just give me a call.’ Mozzie whispers, shoving a business card in Neal´s hand before any of the others see it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>